Double Take
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive gets a clone and the adventures they go through. Picture up by Dolphy, it's great, a must see.
1. Default Chapter

Double Take  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: BlueMoonDuchess  
  
Illustrated By: Dolphy  
  
Author's Note ~ Shout out to Dolphy! For all of you who have reviewed Mini- Duck's last chapter than you know of the picture that Dolphy drew for me! Well we decided to go at it again! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Nosedive", cried Mookie, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What are you doing here man", asked Thrash, "I thought you said you couldn't come!"  
  
"Yeah well I snuck out, just as long as big bro don't know than nothing bad can happen. So whose house are we vandalizing?"  
  
"Not vandalizing, it's called teepeeing, you know where you throw toilet paper all over the house."  
  
"Yeah", commented Mookie, "We are doing this for the public, this guy is the school bully!"  
  
"Okay but if we get caught", said Nosedive.  
  
"Than we're pretty much going to jail", replied Thrash happily.  
  
"Cooela", responded Nosedive.  
  
"So how did you escape anyway", asked Mookie.  
  
"Well… Let's just say I made a little distraction."  
  
"Like", asked both ducks.  
  
"Like I dyed Mallory's hair hot pink. They all think I'm in my room hiding. Anyway she's yelling at WildWing for this one."  
  
"Wait", said Thrash, "Hold up. You screw up and WildWing gets blamed?"  
  
"Correcta mundo".  
  
"Sweet deal", cried Thrash.  
  
The three stayed crutched in the bushes waiting for all of the cars to pass. But finally when all of the cars had passed one came flying down with sirens following.  
  
"Shoot", cried Mookie, "Cops! Scram!"  
  
"Split up", cried Thrash.  
  
So the three split up. Unfortunately Nosedive got tangled in the bushes after tripping over a tree root. The car also stopped, and piled out coming right towards him. It was Dragounous' goons.  
  
However Nosedive was wrong, they were running. Heck they didn't even see him. So the goons kept running. Siege held a tight grip on some sort of device.  
  
Siege also tripped on the same tree root as Nosedive sending the device flying, activating it and shooting a spray out…right at Nosedive.  
  
"Ow", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Ow", cried another figure.  
  
"Wha", thought Nosedive.  
  
"Look out", cried the other figure, "We can't let him see us!"  
  
The two bodies, (Nosedive and something else) jumped behind the bushes.  
  
"Any damage", asked Chameleon.  
  
"None than I can see", replied Siege, "Let's teleport out of here, now!"  
  
The police went straight down the road figuring the goons had continued going straight after abandoning their car.  
  
"Hey", said Nosedive, "Who are you?"  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade".  
  
"No you are not! That's me, and how did you know my middle name?"  
  
"What are you talking about? That's my name, and move out of my way, you're lucky I saved you back there."  
  
"Ha! I beg to differ."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
The creature stood, and when he did so his face was revealed in the moonlight.  
  
Nosedive gasped.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
Nosedive stood allowing the moon to reflect his face.  
  
The other creature gasped as well.  
  
They looked straight at each other, and what they saw was their reflection.  
  
"You're me", cried Nosedive, "How is that possible?"  
  
"Do I care? Look this isn't right. How can their be two of us?"  
  
"That stupid ray! It must have done something!"  
  
"Whatever, if you're you, than who am I?"  
  
"My clone I guess. Oh man the possibilities!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am going to have so much fun pulling pranks, you're my double!"  
  
"No. There will be no pulling pranks, only informing your authority system."  
  
"Authority system?"  
  
"Ducks that are authority figures, like police officers, army men."  
  
"Oh. Well that would be my brother, he's in charge of this…Oh my gosh! I can't tell him about you! He can't know about you, there is no way in the world he can ever find out about tonight!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because", whined Nosedive stomping his feet on the ground, "I wasn't supposed to be out tonight, I snuck out. How am I supposed to explain that? Well guess I'll just have to hide you until than."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Besides you have no choice, everyone will think that you're me and than you'll have to explain how you got here. And do you really believe that they'll believe you?"  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
"Now let's walk and talk."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"For starter's you need a name."  
  
"Yes I agree, I do need an identification."  
  
"Let's see, what about junior?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well since you're obviously my complete opposite. Let's try an opposite to my name. Since I'm Nosedive. You can be Sky-High."  
  
"Well at least it makes sense. Sorry if I was snappy before."  
  
"Oh this is going to work out perfectly. So whatcha say Sky?"  
  
"I say that this is the stupidest plan I have ever heard, but at least we're going to have some fun."  
  
"All the way baby!"  
  
Sky-High was Nosedive's clone that's for sure. However the device made the apperance of the clone identical, however the personality was another story. Sky-High was more tense and nervous than Nosedive. But he too shared that fun spirit that Nosedive had. Only he would never pull pranks or anything like that, he would though use his brain in helping others. Oh the adventures that awaited the two.  
  
Dolphy's picture! Thanks girl!!! You rock!!!!!  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/DoubleTake.jpg 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note ~ Enjoy! Special shout out and great appreciation to Eiflen!  
  
Oh yeah congrats to Nova 2002 and her story! Can't wait for more girl!  
  
And thanks to Ottercub!  
  
And of course special shout out to Dolphy who draws everything that I have! THANKS GIRL!!! Oh yeah I will be discussing the two ducks appearances so if you guys haven't see the chapter previously in chapter one than head over there now, kay? It's at the end, you'll like! Oh yeah if you want to see more pictures by Dolphy of the Mighty Ducks (she just updated it) here is her website:  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/  
  
Guys you really need to check ^ it out. It's amazing!! She is one heck of an artist!!!  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
Nosedive and Sky-High had walked in late last night thanks to the lack of transportation. During the long walk back they discovered a few things about themselves.  
  
Nosedive was carefree and optimistic. Sky-High was serious and realistic. They were completely different in so many ways. The only that was identical was their faces, and the same gentle and kind factor. Both were gentlemen around women. But even despite that one same personality feature they had nothing else. Their apparel was completely different.  
  
Nosedive's style gave off a happy-go-lucky feeling. Sky-High's appearance was more down to earth and practical. Either way the two looked like complete opposites if you didn't have a chance to talk to them.  
  
So finally they got home. Nosedive made sure that he and his clone were quiet and made it into his bedroom without waking anyone. Once they were inside Nosedive announced that he was not sharing a bed. Sky-High was too surprised that he wasn't getting the bed but didn't have the energy to argue. So instead he just took the couch in Nosedive's room.  
  
"Remember", said Nosedive as they drifted off, "No one can know about you."  
  
"Uh-huh", replied Sky-High.  
  
Throughout the night Sky-High had problems sleeping due to Nosedive's talking in his sleep. Than when Sky-High finally drifted off Nosedive was awake due to Sky-High's snoring, it was just one of those things they were going to have to get used to.  
  
The next morning the two were greeted by pounding on the door.  
  
"Nosedive get up now", cried Duke from the door. "Let's go, you know what I'm coming in."  
  
Nosedive shot straight up; surely Duke wouldn't keep his mouth shut about two Nosedives. Luckily and at the same time unluckily Nosedive hit his head when shooting up causing him to lose balance and fall behind and under the bed leaving one Nosedive.  
  
"You know what", cried Duke, "That's it, I'm coming in, I'm sick of you playing the quiet game and pretending not to hear me."  
  
Duke slammed opened the door where he found "Nosedive" (Sky-High) nervously sitting on the couch. Duke studied the teenager.  
  
"Don't ask", said Sky-High quickly, "You don't want to know."  
  
"You're right I don't. But wait once again I do. So please tell me why you are sleeping on your couch when your bed has apparently been slept in, and why you are sleeping in those clothes which happen to not be pajamas but real clothes and when did you purchase them?"  
  
"As I said don't ask."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well that's certainly a new look for you, and query when did you have time to go buy new clothes yesterday when you were grounded?"  
  
"Before I was grounded! Now what's with the third degree?"  
  
"Sorry", stammered Duke, "I don't know it just doesn't make sense. Well anyway breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thanks", replied Sky-High. "Bye."  
  
Nosedive came out from under the bed with a tear in his eye.  
  
"That was beautiful."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"You lie professionally! I am so proud."  
  
Sky-High rolled his eyes, "Son of", he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well see ya lata", said Nosedive, "I have to go to breakfast."  
  
"Um excuse me", said Sky-High, "But I believe it is I who is fashioning these clothes so I think I shall be eating."  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll bring something back for you."  
  
"No! Wait you don't even know anybody."  
  
"Well than you have five seconds to educate me or your cover is blown where you were last night."  
  
Nosedive pounded his foot on the floor.  
  
"Fine", he muttered, "WildWing is my older brother with white hair, he's tall, and well kind of has a resemblance to me. You met Duke before, he was the guy with the eye patch. Than there's Grin who is the largest guy. You'll know him when you see him, he's huge both tall and muscular, but calm and gentle at the same time. He's a gentle giant basically. Than there's Mallory, she's got red hair, and Tanya who had blonde hair like me. And of course than there's Canard who is darker than WildWing but WildWing's height."  
  
"So how am I supposed to distinguish the two? What if they aren't standing next to each other?"  
  
"Well WildWing will say hi with bro or something, and Canard will treat ya like scum. Enjoy!"  
  
"Nosedive", cried Sky-High, "This is highly unprofessional!"  
  
Nosedive started shoving Sky-High out the door, "Sky don't' worry, you'll done fine", he said mockingly, "And if you don't than I'll laugh and laugh, and laugh some more! A ha!"  
  
Nosedive slammed the door. Slid down and picked up a comic book.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"Hey there baby bro", said WildWing placing an arm around Sky-High.  
  
"Hey", replied Sky-High assuming it was WildWing.  
  
"So you want to tell me what you were doing last night pinning me with Mallory?"  
  
Sky-High's eyes bulged open.  
  
"Um well", he stammered, "Geez too early in the morning for this."  
  
"Yeah and um what's with the clothes?"  
  
"Yeah", snickered Canard, "Trying a different look there Nosedive?"  
  
"Shut up", snapped Sky-High.  
  
The rest glanced at each other take aback. Nosedive never talked that way.  
  
"Excuse me", stuttered Canard.  
  
"Listen", replied Sky-High, "You have no right to mock any other teammate of yours. We are equivalent and I can do anything you can do therefore not making you superior to me. The only difference in our statuses is that I have the courtesy to treat others respectfully when present and when unprovoked unlike you therefore truly making me superior to you and you inferior to me."  
  
Duke started choking on his orange juice, Mallory dropped her plate, Grin's eyes couldn't come out any further, Tanya stared in shock, WildWing studied his brother and Canard well Canard for once had nothing to say.  
  
"Well what are you all looking at", asked Sky-High, "Let's eat."  
  
"Uh yeah right", replied WildWing bringing his brother over to the table seating him down.  
  
"Dive", said Tanya who was at the stove, "Do you want your eggs sunny side up or hardboiled?"  
  
"Sunny side up", replied WildWing for his brother.  
  
"Why are you answering for me", asked Sky-High.  
  
"Huh", replied WildWing.  
  
"Why did you answer a question that was addressed to me?"  
  
"Because I always do?"  
  
"Well I don't want them sunny side up, I want mine hardboiled."  
  
"Okay", said Tanya looking away.  
  
"Why", asked WildWing.  
  
"Why what", asked Sky-High.  
  
"Your entire life you have had your eggs sunny side up."  
  
Sky-High searched for an answer that Nosedive would say. He was well aware that he was not pulling this act off.  
  
"Ah no reason", replied Sky-High, "Just kidding, playing with your head, Tanya I want my sunny side up please." Sky-High stopped and thought for a minute, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Sure no problem Nosedive", replied Tanya.  
  
Sky-High smiled. Maybe he could pull this off after all.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today", asked Sky-High.  
  
"Well", said Tanya bringing over his eggs, "I have to fix the computer today. It's going to take me forever."  
  
"Why", inquired Sky-High.  
  
"Because", sighed Tanya, "I don't have the tools that they have on PuckWorld so it's going to take me a long time."  
  
"Maybe I can help", suggested Sky-High, "I might know a few short cuts."  
  
The ducks stared at him.  
  
"What", asked Sky-High.  
  
"It's just that", said Tanya, "You're never really interested in this and um-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind."  
  
"But I think Tanya does", muttered Mallory.  
  
"What was that", asked Sky-High.  
  
"Nothing", replied Mallory, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Whatever", replied Sky-High.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "You feeling okay today baby bro?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
WildWing shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so."  
  
There was a loud thump heard from the bedrooms.  
  
"What was that", exclaimed Canard.  
  
"Um nothing to worry about", said Sky-High quickly, "I'll tend to it, bye!"  
  
Sky-High ran out the door towards the bedrooms.  
  
"Okay what do you think it is", asked WildWing.  
  
"I'd say it's a puppy", suggested Duke.  
  
"Maybe", replied WildWing.  
  
"It makes sense", said Mallory, "The dog's hair would camouflage into the clothes he's wearing, which would explain why they are so dark. Him getting it good with Tanya is because Tanya is allergic to dogs and that wouldn't give her the heart to get rid of it."  
  
"Maybe", replied WildWing, "But I have a feeling it's more than a puppy."  
  
~Bedroom~  
  
"Are you crazy", exclaimed Sky-High. "Everybody heard that! What are you doing?"  
  
"Keeping myself occupied", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Doing what", exasperated Sky-High.  
  
Nosedive pointed to a rail, which he had obviously been hanging on.  
  
"You just couldn't sit still could you", sighed Sky-High.  
  
"Well no! And let me tell you something I'm not staying in here all day!"  
  
"Well neither am I!"  
  
"Fine than we'll jet out of here."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Want to go to a gym?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
Sky-High rolled his eyes, "Okay Nosedive what do you want to do?"  
  
"The two M's."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Movies and mall. Let's go Sky!"  
  
"You know what? You go. I'll stay here and help Tanya out with her computer problem."  
  
Nosedive smacked his head.  
  
"Sky! I would never help Tanya out, especially on a Saturday! Better answer I can't help Tanya out!"  
  
"Well I can! And I am!"  
  
"Ugh! Fine! But I'm still going out."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two glared at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Guess you got a little bit of me in ya huh", said Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", replied Sky-High, "I am completely you, you absolute idiotic moron."  
  
"Ooh big words! They don't scare me!"  
  
"Those were not big words. I'll show you big words. I obtain the most advanced vocabulary than most civilians after choosing not to follow the path of morons down the road of foolishness and stupidity."  
  
"Is that road you talking about real?"  
  
"No Nosedive it's not."  
  
"Well if its not real, than Sky I think that road is also the road of happiness."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm not happy?"  
  
"Nope I'm saying it, Sky you ain't a happy duck dude."  
  
"Can't you pronounce proper English?"  
  
"I am speakin English, what you talkin well I don't know, but it ain't me with da problem with speakin ya hear?"  
  
"Well that's too much for me in the morning, I'm going to help Tanya, I'll meet up with you at thirteen o clock for lunch."  
  
"Silly there ain't no thirteen o clock."  
  
Sky-High rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nosedive", sighed Sky-High, "Thirteen o clock is military time for one o clock. Don't you know anything?"  
  
"Okay let me tell you something right now. I am a carefree teenager, typical blonde, and the biggest fan of fun. You are my complete opposite except looks. So here's how we are going to make this whole "clone" thing work. Stop addressing me; see I can use big words too, as Nosedive. My nickname is Dive. Nosedive is only used when I'm in trouble. I give you the happy feel of a nickname now do the same for me."  
  
"But I don't want to be called Sky, my name is Sky-High, not Sky."  
  
"Who cares? As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted you need to chill out! Kay?"  
  
"Nosedi-", Sky-High stopped feeling a sense of excitement and enjoyment for once, something he had never experienced, but Nosedive brought that out of him. "Okay Dive. Whatever you say, at one thirty I'll meet you at that pizza place we passed last night, kay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me! Adios muchacho!"  
  
"Bye Dive."  
  
"Bye Sky!"  
  
Nosedive ran out into the hallway leaving his clone shaking his head.  
  
"And some will never grow up", muttered Sky-High under his breath. "Now to Tanya."  
  
Sky-High walked off and found Tanya struggling at the computer banging several objects, something she rarely did unless she failing.  
  
Now let me tell you something about Sky-High. Although he was a clone he was a very special clone. This device that Nosedive had been caught in, gave Sky-High a completely different personality and a different life.  
  
The device allowed you to clone yourself but gave them a whole life, so it was almost like a twin as opposed to a clone, which is exactly why Dragounous wanted it. He set it for PuckWorld and was planning on cloning himself or one of his associates to see what was happening on PuckWorld and all of the codes and secrets that might aid him in his conquest.  
  
Therefore Sky-High had been give all of the knowledge of any other civilian on PuckWorld, and most of all a personality.  
  
"Hey there Tanya", said Sky-High.  
  
"Hey Dive", stammered Tanya not really wanting Nosedive's help. "Whatcha you doin?"  
  
"Came to help, remember?"  
  
"Yes but, oh never mind. Nosedive I'm very frustrated and no pranks!"  
  
"Okay okay. So what's the problem?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. Oh never mind, I'm sorry I'm snapping it's just frustrating to me because this usually comes so easily to me. There is this bug in our system and I can't get it out. It's in the motherboard somewhere but for some reason when I took it out of the motherboard the bug remained in, it didn't even show any notice that I did anything!"  
  
"Ooh I know what to do", cried Sky-High, "Watch."  
  
Sky-High examined the motherboard and took a circuit out and placed where the bug was. Instantly the computer showed the alteration and went back to normal.  
  
Tanya stood dumbstruck.  
  
"You're welcome", replied Sky-High beaming with pride "Gotta go! Bye!"  
  
Sky-High left Tanya staring out into space with her jaw dropped open.  
  
"Unbelievable", said Tanya to herself, "Unbelievable."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Nosedive is up to something", said WildWing, "I know it." 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note~ Hey everyone! What's up? Any requests? E-mail me at charmduchess@yahoo.com or chat with me on my screen name CharmDuchess. Kay that's it for now! Byes!!! Oh yeah I have this awesome e-mail with a bunch of really neat quotes, if anyone wants it e-mail me and I'll forward it to ya ;)  
  
Also I have this e-mail dealing with the September 11th attacks. You guys have to read this, Americans, and non-Americans alike, it's awesome, it's not long, it's a poem, and it has pictures. It's really really really good. A must read. So e-mail me, and I'll forward it over.  
  
One more thing, English terminology  
  
When I and Dolphy were talking the word "sink" came up. She told me she didn't know what that was, when I showed her a picture of it she knew what it was but by a different name. So for those of you that don't know what a sink is it's really the following. I'm not sure if I spelled it right so someone tell me (that speaks Germen) if I did.  
  
Sink=Washenbecker in German  
  
  
  
The next few days the two had come up with an arrangement. Sky-High being more professional wanted to be part of the team and begged Nosedive to be allowed to do that part. Nosedive had no problem with this and while Sky- High was playing his role he was out enjoying himself at the mall, movies and doing whatever he pleased. He also had to go the library and pick up some books for Sky-High but after that the day was pretty much his. But today the mishaps that would occur.  
  
It started like any other morning where Sky-High would wake early and read some books that Nosedive would bring him. Sky-High would leave around eight when Nosedive would wake up, much later than anyone else, but Nosedive got to sleep in much later as late as he pleased. Than Sky-High would help out Tanya and much to everyone's surprise he was helpful, while Nosedive would hang out with friends and par-tay! Except today.  
  
Today it was raining outside, no storming was more like it. There was thunder, there was rain, there was lightning, there was hail, and there was complete chaos. Therefore Nosedive couldn't go anywhere and Sky-High couldn't work on the computers because it had been shut down so nothing would be lost.  
  
Nosedive and Sky-High had confined themselves to their room, not knowing what else to do. Nosedive was hanging off his bed as Sky-High leaned on the floor up against it.  
  
"This is boring", cried Nosedive "Really really boring."  
  
"Ya think", replied Sky-High.  
  
"Oh please you live with boredom each day."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"That whole computer thing, can you say not fun?"  
  
"Can you say mentally challenged?"  
  
"Not yet, I'm going to cross my eyes."  
  
Nosedive crossed his eyes.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
He did it again.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
And once more.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"You think by the third time you would figure out that it hurts when you cross your eyes", snickered Sky-High.  
  
"You're just jealous that I can do it and you can't."  
  
"You think that I'm jealous because I don't cross my eyes and hurt myself?"  
  
"Exaclumundo."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"I prefer mentally challenged."  
  
Sky-High laughed.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", called WildWing in the hall, "We're going to watch a movie, let's go!"  
  
"Well see ya lata Sky", said Nosedive, "I've got a meeting with entertainment."  
  
"Oh no you don't, what makes you think that you're going to watch that movie over me?"  
  
"They called MY name."  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
Than again in the hallway, "NOSEDIVE, do you want to watch a movie with me", called WildWing, "Canard, Duke and Mallory, or watch some nature document with Grin and Tanya, I don't even know why I'm asking you this, but do you?"  
  
"MOVIE", called Nosedive back. "BE RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Oh no", responded Sky-High, "I don't think so. I want to watch the nature program."  
  
"Than go watch that."  
  
"Yeah but what about you? We can both be there at the same time!"  
  
"Sure we can! You watch your boring show in recreation room, and we watch our movie in Drake one's screen."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"But we could get caught and than…"  
  
"Okay look, here our your options. One you stay here while I go watch the movie. Two you go watch your show and I go watch my movie. Let me tell you something about option three, if you leave me alone in this room than chaos I can gurantee will happen because I can't sit still. So either way our secret is blown. So what do ya say?"  
  
"Option two."  
  
"Thank stars."  
  
"But I'm still uneasy about this!"  
  
"Do you think I care? I'm leaving…now."  
  
Nosedive walked out of the room into Drake one's screen like he predicted which was showing the movie. So Sky-High left into the recreation room to watch the nature flick.  
  
After three minutes into the movies Nosedive announced he was hungry and was soon chorused by everyone else.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "I don't want you seeing this coming up scene anyway so get some snacks for all of us, okay?"  
  
"Why can't I see this scene?!"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Don't say Wing", snapped Mallory, "I don't want to know what happens."  
  
WildWing whispered into his brother's ear, "She gets raped, and it's very graphic."  
  
Than Nosedive burst out, "She gets r-"  
  
WildWing snapped his brother's beak shut. "Out Nosedive", he said pointing out the door, "Go make us some appetizers."  
  
"Oh no you don't", said Canard, "I don't trust him in the kitchen! I'm coming with him, besides I saw this part of the movie and I don't particularly care for that scene. Come on short stuff."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey I'm hungry", said Sky-High, "All of that food is making me starved!"  
  
"I have to agree with my little friend", said Grin, "Maybe we should get some food in here."  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Tanya, "If you want food, you go get it, I'm not a maid."  
  
"Oh fine", pouted Sky-High doing his best to imitate Nosedive's reaction.  
  
Sky-High got up.  
  
"Wait a minute", cried Tanya, "You're up to something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There is no way that the real Nosedive Flashblade would ever watch a nature program, especially over a movie. You're up to something, and I'm not letting you spoil nothing, so I'm coming with you."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Ha. I trust you with many things Nosedive but pulling pranks on me isn't one of the things that I trust you not to do, now move let's go I don't want to miss anything."  
  
"But I've been helping you out the last few days!"  
  
"Yes and you've been great, but you're up to something, that or your just not Nosedive, like maybe his clone or something", joked Tanya.  
  
Sky-High gulped and turned around, "Um sure that's it", he said, "Me having a clone, ha!"  
  
"If only she knew", thought Sky-High, "If only. Some reputation Dive has, oh well."  
  
The two headed for the kitchen.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
Nosedive and Canard started preparing snacks in the kitchen. They had sausages, peppers, crackers, cheese, and than of course candy. Than Sky- High and Tanya walked in. Canard dropped a piece of sausage. Sky-High noticed Nosedive, but luckily Tanya did not.  
  
Nosedive took advantage and ducked underneath the table as the two approached Canard.  
  
"Hey there Canard", said Tanya, "You making snacks too?"  
  
"Yeah we are."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Uh yeah", said Sky-High, "I got hungry, and decided to help out Canard.  
  
"Hey wait a minute you were just with me, there was no way you could have gotten in here with out me", cried Tanya.  
  
"Nosedive what is she talking about? What did you do? I hate to burst your bubble Tawn but the kid has been with me the entire time."  
  
Nosedive slapped his head under the table.  
  
"Nosedive what's going on?"  
  
Sky-High searched frantically for an answer. "Um well you know um."  
  
The two adults folded their arms. Nosedive crawled out underneath the table and climbed up on the sink (washenbecker) and carefully and quietly jammed open the vent. He snuck into it. Than he reappeared in the same vent hanging upside down from some pipe. He picked up a glass vase and jammed it on the ground and screamed, than immediately he pulled himself back in the vent.  
  
Instantaneously Canard and Tanya turned around questioning what in the world that was. Sky-High ran away. He ran straight to his room, (or Nosedive's room), and waited. Finally his little pal popped into the room.  
  
"That was too close", announced Sky-High, "We almost got in trouble because of you!"  
  
"Me? Hey you could have stayed."  
  
Sky-High rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Nosedive brushing off some soot, "Why do you care if this whole thing backfires? You got nothing to lose."  
  
"Wrong. Who knows if your team will keep me, and than if they do what is going to prevent them from doing experiments on me?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So you see my point clearly?"  
  
"Yup. Well that was fun, see ya later."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To go watch the movie."  
  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
  
"Aw come one Sky!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No Nosedive you're staying put."  
  
"Aw nuts! Why can't I just go and you stay here?"  
  
"Because don't you think Canard is going to start asking you questions when you return?"  
  
"Oh man", whined Nosedive, "Not fair."  
  
"There has to be something to do that works around here."  
  
"Nothing that's fun!"  
  
"Well let's watch TV."  
  
"Okay I can work with that."  
  
"NOSEDIVE", called Canard, "Whom in the world are you talking to?"  
  
"MYSELF", shouted Nosedive back.  
  
Sky-High rolled his eyes, and turned on the TV.  
  
"Oh goody a marathon", cried Nosedive.  
  
"And we're back", said the TV "To the twin marathon. First Sister, Sister and than the Olsen Twins, and than Sister, Sister again and than the –"  
  
Sky-High turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey", cried Nosedive.  
  
"We're not watching that, it'll give you too many bad ideas."  
  
"Do you think I care!?"  
  
"No Nosedive."  
  
"Okay why do you make all the decisions around here?"  
  
"Because if we didn't have important decisions like mine than we would no longer have our a little secret."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you would have blown it already."  
  
"Well than la-di-dah I don't care, I have a clone and gosh dang it I'm going to the best of it."  
  
Nosedive grabbed the remote and turned on the episode. Sky-High studied Nosedive and thought. A lot of Sky had rubbed off on Dive. But most of all a lot of Nosedive and had rubbed off on Sky-High.  
  
Sky-High's imitations of Nosedive were actually now him saying and thinking those ways, and the biggest part of all was he liked the change.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said WildWing, "It's me Wing, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"I better go behind the bed since it's you he wants to talk to", said Sky- High, "Bye."  
  
Nosedive waved. He waited for Sky-High to be hidden, and than called, "Okay Wing you can come in, it's open."  
  
WildWing sat next to his brother, and turned the TV off.  
  
"Hey Nosedive is there something you want to tell me", asked WildWing.  
  
"No", said Nosedive quickly, "Why?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes", said Nosedive just as quick.  
  
"I'm your brother I can keep a secret, what do you have in here a puppy or something?"  
  
"Not quite", said Nosedive, "I mean-"  
  
"Too late, what's going on?"  
  
"Wing nothing."  
  
"Nosedive look if you need to talk to me about anything you know where to find me okay?"  
  
"Okay Wing, but don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
"Hmm I don't know about that, but it'll have to do for now. Look I'm leaving in a little bit for the airport, I have an interview with Canard. I'll see you later kay Dive?"  
  
"Bye Wing."  
  
WildWing got up and went to leave but turned around, "Remember Nosedive if you need anything, come to me."  
  
"Bye Wing!"  
  
WildWing sighed and left.  
  
"Well he definitely knows you long enough", said Sky-High.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
Sky-High smiled, "Well maybe we should tell him."  
  
"Ha, I don't think so."  
  
"But he said if you needed to talk to him…"  
  
"That's what they all say before they learn what's really happening."  
  
Sky-High chortled. "If you say so."  
  
"NOSEDIVE", called Tanya, "I need your help with the computers, we can turn them back on again, and the whole thing needs to be programmed, I'm not doing this by myself!"  
  
"Well adios muchacho", said Sky-High, "See ya lata."  
  
Nosedive waved as Sky-High left.  
  
"Oh no you don't", said Duke to Sky-High in the hall.  
  
Nosedive poked his head out to see what was going on.  
  
"Before you go off with Tanya, you promised me that you were going to help me set up the stuff on the ice, I don't care what she says you're coming with me first."  
  
"But I don't know how to-"  
  
"Nosedive I don't want to hear it, you help me do this every game, now let's go!"  
  
Sky-High looked at his clone, begging for help. Nosedive waved to do something.  
  
"Um okay Duke", said Sky-High, "But um I'll go calm Tanya down first just so she knows when I'll be back."  
  
"Alright but hurry up, I want to be done for the day."  
  
Sky-High nodded and took off not planning to return. That's where Nosedive came in, after a few minutes Nosedive approached Duke.  
  
"Okay Duke", said Nosedive, "I'm ready, let's go."  
  
Nosedive and Sky-High had finally done it. They had figured out a plan without words. They were after all the same person; just the same person with two very different personalities.  
  
And with WildWing away the children will play… 


	4. Double Double Boil in Trouble

1 A/N~ Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean lots! Well enjoy~  
  
Warning ~ This chapter has a cross dresser joke in it, but it's not that bad. Not a joke or torment or anything just a set-up. You'll see, please read it anyway.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried Mallory, "GET IN HERE!"  
  
"Hey buddy", said Nosedive, "It's your turn, break a leg."  
  
He pushed his clone out the door and than called, "ENJOY!"  
  
Sky-High cursed and than followed the screaming.  
  
"Yes Mallory?"  
  
"You little monster! Look what you did to my breakfast! I told you not to leave the food out, it goes bad!"  
  
"But I didn't do it!"  
  
"Sure you didn't!"  
  
"But I didn't Mallory!"  
  
"I'm getting you in trouble, I want you grounded or something!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Hey", hollered Canard coming in, "What's all the ruckus about?"  
  
"Nosedive let the milk and eggs go bad, again", bellowed Mallory.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Well I want him in trouble", screamed Mallory, "Because he did!"  
  
"Fine", said Canard, "I can arrange that, Nosedive you're benched for the next few games."  
  
"But I didn't do anything! I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
Now normally if Sky-High was getting blamed for something that Nosedive had done, Nosedive would have laughed at his clone's expense. But today was different because for once in his life he hadn't done anything. Nosedive truly didn't leave it out to go bad. So he decided to help his clone out, as well as his reputation.  
  
Nosedive snuck into the vent system and than followed it into the kitchen,  
  
"Double trouble", snickered Nosedive.  
  
He lowered himself hanging onto a bar with his feet into the kitchen.  
  
He tapped Mallory's back and than flung up. Canard didn't see him for he and Mallory were facing the same way at Nosedive.  
  
Mallory swirled around, but saw nothing and let it go. So Nosedive went down again, but this time instead of tapping on her shoulder he pinched her shoulder. Mallory screamed and than turned around.  
  
"What's the matter with you", asked Canard.  
  
"Someone's pinching me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Than Sky-High grinned mischievously.  
  
"I admit", said Sky-High, "It was I."  
  
Nosedive glared down at his clone unaware of where this was going.  
  
"You see that's what happens when you mess with me, when I truly didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh shut up Nosedive", said Canard, "It couldn't have possibly been you."  
  
"But I have mystical powers", continued Sky-High.  
  
The two ducks glared at him.  
  
"Like now", said Sky-High raising his hands, "I command you Canard shall bow down to me!"  
  
"Like that's ever happening", snickered Canard.  
  
Sky-High mocked him with his eyes and than raised his hands, pointing them madly at Canard and than with a sudden jerk he moved them down. At that moment Nosedive pushed Canard down.  
  
Mallory gasped, and Canard went white.  
  
"And as for you", said Sky-High, "My little temperamental hot head darling I command thee to move your hand and hit Canard."  
  
Nosedive flung down and poked Mallory's shoulder blade with a pipe causing her to fall forward, hand first hitting Canard.  
  
"Ah ha ha", chuckled Sky-High madly, "I hope you have learned your lesson!"  
  
Sky-High walked off snickering, as did Nosedive.  
  
It was Nosedive who first made it to their bedroom and waited for Sky-High.  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Sky-High, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot Sky", replied Nosedive once more hanging upside down on his bed.  
  
"If something goes wrong does everyone automatically blame you?"  
  
"Pretty much, why?"  
  
"Because I'm getting sick of your reputation."  
  
"Live with it, I do."  
  
"How do you sleep at night?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have heard many things from your co-workers-"  
  
"Can't you just say friends?"  
  
"But that's not their proper title!"  
  
"Oh whatever, continue Baron of Misery."  
  
Sky-High glared at Nosedive.  
  
"What", exclaimed Nosedive.  
  
"As I was saying", said Sky-High keeping his stare fixed, "I have heard you have dyed people's hair, switched itching powder, with body gel, poured molasses on the door knobs, cemented people's feet to the ground, glued money to the floor making people trying to pick it up like animals, taken a blow dryer and pretend to shoot people outside like a maniac, jumped off of this roof, did a back flip off a priceless piano, fallen down seven fleet of stairs and than jump back up again, balanced yourself for two hours on a globe, and than there are you little schemes! You have had someone open a door causing a ball to move down a ramp hitting the dominoes making them hit a match down towards the match box, causing it to light making the water boil above it than making some metal thing expand causing it fall out of its container and than hit a sea saw and make the chicken, of all creatures you choose a chicken, but nonetheless made a chicken go flying into a sac making the entire sac bend downward sending the other side which contained mud, worms, molasses, salt, fish, and than bones of any creature you could find go flying onto someone."  
  
"Ya you're point?"  
  
"You little menace! But there's something greater than that!"  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Idiots, like you claim to be can't come up with that kind of plan."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So you really are smart."  
  
"Yup, just use my powers for evil, hehe."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The two walked out into the hallway thinking no one was home. Than they heard Tanya and Duke. Sky-High shoved Nosedive into the nearest closet and stood protectively over it.  
  
"Hey kid", said Duke, "We're going swimming, need to get in there."  
  
"Where", asked Sky-High.  
  
"That closet", said Tanya.  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Tanya, "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Maybe it's the puppy", commented Duke.  
  
"What puppy", asked Sky-High.  
  
"We know you have been up to something lately Nosedive", said Tanya matter of factly, "Now the only problem is finding out what it is."  
  
"Yeah got me", said Sky-High.  
  
"Nosedive let us in the closet", said Tanya.  
  
"No", cried Sky-High, "You can't."  
  
Nosedive inside the closet stood frantically debating on what to do, but he had no options! But than again…  
  
"Let us in the closet Nosedive", said Tanya.  
  
Duke grabbed Nosedive and pulled him out of the way as Tanya quickly opened the closet. Duke ran into the closet to search for the "puppy".  
  
Sky-High practically fainted when he saw Nosedive. Nosedive was hanging on the door's coat hanger. Nosedive jumped off and ran into their room.  
  
"See nothing there", cried Sky-High.  
  
"That's odd", said Duke, "Well we're still up to you, kid."  
  
Sky-High made a face and then left towards their room.  
  
The two stood by the window examining the ducks outside.  
  
"Two bad we can't go out for today", muttered Sky-High.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the ducks are surronding everything, we'd never get out and not get caught."  
  
"Well we could and than-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why not, it would be fun and-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Why don't we jump off and than land so far away they'll never see us?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I've done it before!"  
  
"That should be just enough of a reason not to! Anything you do I shouldn't! And we're not doing that. I swear Dive, you must have a full- time guardian angel watching over, you and your many wild angels."  
  
Nosedive smiled. Than soon started to beg once more.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top through the courtyard and than into the armor room?"  
  
"How does that even make sense?"  
  
"I dunno. Just made it up."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Pickles!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pickles and Peanuts!"  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"They're going to take over!"  
  
"Take over what?"  
  
"THE WORLD! BWA HA HA!"  
  
"You're really sick."  
  
"HA HA! The evil pickle master and the deadly peanut guy are going to take over! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"But than all of sudden out of no where, pickles wants the world to himself, and so does peanuts! So they fight!"  
  
"Oh they do?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"How do they fight?"  
  
"LIKE THIS!"  
  
Nosedive pounced on Sky-High.  
  
"Oh yeah", replied Sky-High wrestling with Nosedive, than humoring him, "Well pickles is going to win! Watch!"  
  
Sky-High sat on Nosedive, "What does peanuts have to say to that?"  
  
"Peanuts says let's be friends! I love you, and you love me, we're a happy family!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"So now that we're friends, pickles and peanuts must defend goodness, and justice!"  
  
"Oh they do?"  
  
"YES! We must fight the forces of evil! EVIL!"  
  
Nosedive pounced on the air pretending to kill someone. Sky-High feeling like there was nothing else to do, and wanting to get in the "action" did the same.  
  
"I feel like annoying someone", said Nosedive.  
  
"Oh please don't choose me Peanut guy."  
  
"I would never Pickle master. But I have a really big urge to annoy Canard, he's always fun to annoy."  
  
"Why don't we humiliate him?"  
  
Nosedive cocked an eye up.  
  
"Well I don't like him either", spat Sky-High, "You're not the only one that can hold grudges!"  
  
"Well all righty than", cried Nosedive, "Ooh I have an idea!"  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
When Nosedive and Sky-High found their victim, they thanked the kings that he was with the entire team. Sky-High was hiding in the window with their "weapon", and Nosedive was ready to make his way.  
  
"And go", whispered Nosedive.  
  
Sky-High nodded and flung out a flag. But this wasn't any flag, this was Canard's underwear. But not any underwear, because regular underwear would be embarrassing, but this newly improved underwear, compliments to Nosedive was mortifying.  
  
The underwear had been shaped into a thong, but clearly it was Canard's underwear. But now for the real humiliating aspect of the entire scheme.  
  
"Canard", said Sky-High spookily, "Why must you hide your secret?"  
  
The team looked over towards the window of which the sound was emulating.  
  
"Who said that", snapped Canard.  
  
"I", replied Sky-High in the same voice, "Why must you hide me? Be proud of what you are!"  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"Oh Canard why must you torment me, and hide me from the world?!"  
  
"Who's saying that?"  
  
"I your undies!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I will reveal my presence I will no longer be kept a secret from the world!'  
  
Than slowly the underwear slipped out of the window hanging on the stick.  
  
"Woa", chuckled Duke hysterically, "Canard a little off? So do you find me attractive?"  
  
"DUKE", screamed Canard.  
  
"Or is Grin", chortled Tanya, "Like big guys?"  
  
Even Grin was hysterically laughing.  
  
"That's what happens when you lie", laughed Mallory.  
  
"Who is that", hollered Canard.  
  
"Who else", laughed Duke, "It's Nosedive, oh that's a hard one."  
  
"NOSEDIVE", bellowed Canard.  
  
Than Nosedive walked out, "Yeah Canard?"  
  
The others stopped laughing.  
  
"Wait", said Mallory, "If Nosedive is here, than who's in there?"  
  
"The undies", called Sky-High.  
  
The team rushed into the doorway, but was soon bombarded with all of their underwear, and personal items, like Duke's kid shampoo, Tanya's dandruff conditioner, Mallory's foot medication, more of Canard's ripped up underwear, and Grin's acne control condition. Nosedive laughed, and laughed and laughed some more. Sky-High laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more.  
  
The group did not laugh, but Nosedive and Sky-High laughed and laughed and laughed some more.  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! 


	5. Busted

Author's Note ~ Special shout out to Eiflin who has inspired once more, but this time it's add a sequel to Not Over Yet. Well guess that's what I'll be doing next! Well after this I mean.  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw come on Sky", exclaimed Nosedive loudly.  
  
"Nosedive if they hear you scream one more time-"  
  
"NOSEDIVE", called Duke, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"MYSELF", yelled Nosedive back, than towards Sky-High, "Sky come on it'll be fun!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nosedive what in the world are you doing having a conversation with yourself", asked Duke still remaining outside the door.  
  
"I don't know", shouted Nosedive back, "I'm in a fight right now, so right now isn't a real good time!"  
  
"We're not fighting", screamed Sky-High, "Just because we're having a disagreement doesn't mean that we're fighting!"  
  
Duke hearing this was now completely bewildered, he continued to listen to Nosedive talk to himself.  
  
"Pretty please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why do you always say no? Can't you ever say yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"HA! I made my point!"  
  
"What point?"  
  
Mallory walked by to find Duke eaves dropping.  
  
"What are you doing", questioned Mallory.  
  
"Listen to this", exclaimed Duke, "The kid is talking to himself!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Not like before, now he's in a fight with himself, this is too good!"  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes, but stayed contently listening to the conversation, of course neither of the teenagers realizing this.  
  
"Look it's not that high! Please!"  
  
"Absolutely not, see that's better than "no"."  
  
"Come here."  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
Nosedive dragged Sky-High over to the window.  
  
"SEE", screamed Nosedive, "There's a tree right there, all you have to do is leap!"  
  
"And if I fall?"  
  
"Than well than la-di-dah."  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"Okay okay, so it's not that big of a jump!"  
  
"YOU IGNORANT CHILD", hollered Sky-High, "If you want to see how long someone floats with a cape than you do it!"  
  
"I would, but than who would record it?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"I don't think I can trust you with such advanced equipment."  
  
"EQUIPMENT? EQUIPMENT? You call a notebook and a pencil that's not even sharpened equipment!"  
  
"Why are you getting so upset?"  
  
"BECAUSE, you are asking me to risk my life so you can determine how long someone floats like superman with a cape on! AND your tools that you are using are so so minor! And so stupid! My goodness gracious your pencil which you need to record the times is, if you even know how to do that needs to be sharpened! AND you idiot of all idiots don't you think I know how to record something!"  
  
~Outside Door~  
  
The two ducks glanced at each other with funny looks. They were so tempted to open that door…  
  
~Inside Room~  
  
"You're scared!"  
  
"No really, when did you figure that out?"  
  
Nosedive sighed.  
  
The two looked out the window, if only they could go outside.  
  
It was peaceful, until Nosedive started up again,  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"NOSEDIVE NICHOLAS FLASHBLADE FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"  
  
~Outside Room~  
  
Well Duke and Mallory had all of the temptation they could resist hearing Nosedive yell at himself directly was as much as they could take. They swung that door open.  
  
Sky-High instinctively pushed Nosedive out the window to hide him. After realizing what he had done he gasped to find his clone hanging onto the window sill.  
  
"Sky", said Nosedive, "Turn around, and get rid of them, than get me! Hurry!'  
  
Sky-High nodded. He turned around and found himself face to face with Duke, and Mallory.  
  
"What", asked Sky-High.  
  
"Okay that's it, you have gone mental", said Duke.  
  
"Okay fine", said Sky-High, "Now bye."  
  
"Not so fast", said Mallory, "You were yelling at yourself!"  
  
"You heard that? I mean whatever, you got to go now, bye!"  
  
Sky-High nervously glanced toward the window.  
  
"You really got to go", said Sky-High, "Like now."  
  
He once more glanced toward the window.  
  
"Tell us why", said Duke.  
  
"Because", said Sky-High, "Because because, now go!"  
  
"That's not a reason", replied Mallory.  
  
"Well than pick a reason that will work, and good-bye!"  
  
Sky-High glanced toward the window as he saw Nosedive's body frantically trying to get up the brick wall, but failing miserably. Nosedive's arms grew weary and begged for aid. Nosedive's right hand was slipping.  
  
Sky-High gasped, "Out now", he called, and looked again at the window.  
  
Duke picked up on his gaze and followed it.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Sky-High's eyes grew half the size of their normal state.  
  
Duke walked over to the window and looked down and saw another body clinging on.  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried Duke.  
  
Nosedive's hand slipped but luckily Duke caught it, and pulled him up, and out of the window.  
  
Then Nosedive stood up and looked at Duke.  
  
Mallory and Duke's faces went white as their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
Nosedive and Sky-High glanced at each other as if to say, "it's over."  
  
Author's Note~ Hope you enjoyed it! I'll have more out soon, don't worry! 


	6. Who's Who?

Author's Note ~ Congrats to Windress on finishing, (but planning an epilogue, hint hint) on her story Never Say Never, for those of you who haven't read it, than head on over!  
  
Also congrats to DivesAngel to producing another suspenseful chapter in her story Left Behind. You go girl!  
  
Also to Ryan Phelan, and Ying Yang with their new chapters/story, you guy your stuff is coming out great, can't wait for more!  
  
Special Shout out to Eiflin who reviews all of my work and is just incredibly kind; not to mention talented, read her story Hell Hath No Fury like a Scorned Duck. And to Dolphy, we miss you! Kay that's it for now, phew!  
  
Now story time, enjoy~  
  
  
  
Mallory and Duke remained speechless, but kept their eyes fixed on the two Nosedives. They couldn't even talk if they tried.  
  
"Okay it was like and like that", rambled Nosedive, "And like this and like that, and that became this, and this was like woa, and than it was like duck and cover, and than boom there was another this and like that and this and that made this and than it was like, can't tell because than this like that thing would get me in trouble."  
  
"Did you catch any of that", asked Duke.  
  
"No except the trouble and can't tell part", replied Mallory, "You two, family room, now."  
  
The two dropped their heads and walked into the living room. Now when it was weekdays the two usually tried to wear similar clothing so no one would realize the switch. On weekends the two were out and free to wear whatever they wished, but today luckily for them was a weekday and the two were practically identical in apparel. Both were wearing Nosedive's gray pants, and as a compromise Sky-High's shirts. Nosedive had on gray pants, and a dark teal shirt. Sky-High had on Nosedive's gray pants, and a dark blue shirt, making it impossible to tell them apart.  
  
The two sat up on the couch and sank their hands into their head.  
  
"GRIN, AND TANYA", called Duke, "I THINK YOU NEED TO COME IN HERE WHEREVER YOU ARE!"  
  
The two ducks approached shortly after.  
  
"What is all the ruckus about", started Tanya, "I mean I was almost done working on my, OH MY GOSH!"  
  
Tanya spied the clones, "THERE'S TWO OF THEM!"  
  
Grin gave a funny look towards the two but remained silent and took a seat. Tanya after getting over the initial shock sat next to him, accompanied by Duke.  
  
"Well let me inform you all", said Mallory pacing back and forth glaring at the two, "That there are now two Nosedives, which is going to make my life living hell, but wait you have already done that, haven't you little monsters!"  
  
Duke rolled his eyes, Mallory only wanted to punish them, not to figure out the story.  
  
"Okay thank you Mallory", said Duke, "Let me try this okay? For starters Grin please call WildWing and tell him that he needs to get back here immediately."  
  
Grin nodded and left. There was silence before Duke started speaking. And in that silence Nosedive and Sky-High wondered what was going to happen.  
  
"Well", said Duke, "Bravo to the two of you, because I truly thought that Nosedive, which ever one you are was hiding a puppy, but for I don't know how long you have somehow managed to keep him, which ever one is him a secret."  
  
"Um thanks", asked Nosedive, "Does that mean we're off the hook?"  
  
"Are you kidding me", snickered Duke.  
  
"Well this certainly explains the personality switch", said Tanya, "How sometimes one of you could be so happy, and the other time so serious. Oh well go figure, I would have never in my entire life figured this out."  
  
"Well what happened", said Duke, "How did he, which ever one is the he get here?"  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"No talking I see", said Duke, "Well than okay, that's better. Save it for WildWing and Canard. But until then you two stay right here. No wait I'm staying with you."  
  
"Don't say any comments", whispered Sky-High to Nosedive, "Because if you do than they'll know which one is which just by our personalities. Talk at one voice tone, so they can't decipher the carefree teenager baby, from the opposite clone, got it? And most of all let's finish each others sentences. "  
  
Nosedive nodded, "So we keeping our identities a secret?"  
  
"Until we make a bargain that we can both deal with."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Hey", said Duke, "No talking, talking means scheming and that is not going to happen."  
  
Poor Duke and everyone else because the scheme had already happened.  
  
It was twenty minutes later when WildWing and Canard walked in. When they saw the two, Canard's jaw dropped, and WildWing, well poor WildWing fainted.  
  
When WildWing finally came to he realized that no one knew anything about the look alike, and knew nothing more than he.  
  
So everyone took a seat, as WildWing paced back and forth as the prosecutor. He didn't say anything for a while, but kept pacing back and forth.  
  
Than he stopped and sighed, "It couldn't just be a puppy."  
  
The two shrugged.  
  
"Okay", said WildWing, "I know that you Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade are not a twin, so I am dying to hear this explanation."  
  
"What", said Nosedive.  
  
"Explanation", said Sky-High.  
  
"Okay let's start it off this way", said WildWing, "Who is the other one? We're going to need names."  
  
"One of us", said Nosedive.  
  
"Is Nosedive", said Sky-High.  
  
"While the other", said Nosedive.  
  
"Is Sky-High."  
  
"Sky-High", repeated WildWing, "You've got to be kidding me. That's exactly opposite of Nosedive."  
  
"Quick", said Sky-High.  
  
"Learner", replied Nosedive.  
  
WildWing scowled.  
  
"Okay than what is Sky-High's relationship", said WildWing, "To Nosedive?"  
  
"Clone", said Nosedive.  
  
"Identical in appearance", said Sky-High, "But"  
  
"Completely different in attitude", finished Nosedive.  
  
"So who's who", said WildWing.  
  
"Can't", said Nosedive.  
  
"Tell", said Sky-High.  
  
"Why not", said WildWing becoming even more aggravated.  
  
"Because", said Nosedive, "Than bad things"  
  
"Will occur", said Sky-High.  
  
"Like what", asked Duke.  
  
"Who cares", spat WildWing, "Fine don't tell me who you are for now, but guess what, I want to know how Nosedive my baby brother got a clone and Nosedive which ever one you are this better be good, and one heck of a story."  
  
"And kid", said Duke, "Don't tell us the, "it was like this and like that" version again."  
  
Nosedive frowned.  
  
"Fine", spat Nosedive, "One of us, the Nosedive one, snuck out of the house to go trash some bully's house,"  
  
"And than", said Sky-High, "The Nosedive one, met up with the saurians who had some device that got activated and the Nosedive one."  
  
"YOU RAN INTO THE SAURIANS", cried WildWing.  
  
"And didn't tell us", exclaimed Canard, "And they had a device, and let me guess this is a cloning device?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS", shouted Canard, "You unbelievable morons, do you know that this could be a threat to us?! If you had told us in the beginning you could have been of assistance!"  
  
"Cool it Canard", yelled WildWing, "We can deal with that later, right now we're dealing with this, that is another argument in separate. As is the sneaking out, and vandalizing other's domiciles."  
  
WildWing started pacing again, as the room grew silent once more.  
  
"Who's who", asked WildWing.  
  
"Can't", said Nosedive.  
  
"Tell", replied Sky-High.  
  
"Why not", said WildWing.  
  
"Because than both of us", said Nosedive.  
  
"Will get in trouble", finished Sky-High.  
  
"For playing pranks", said Nosedive.  
  
"So that's how they did it", exclaimed Canard, "See I don't wear thongs!"  
  
The others started to crack up at the idea once more of Canard in a thong.  
  
"ITS NOT FUNNY", exclaimed Canard.  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, "Nosedive, Sky-High how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Two weeks in", said Nosedive.  
  
"Four days", replied Sky-High.  
  
"Who's who", said WildWing.  
  
The two shook their heads, they did not plan on telling. WildWing through his hands up in the air.  
  
"FINE", he exclaimed, "I GIVE UP! This is just as bad as when you Nosedive, who ever you are jumped off that five story building and lived!"  
  
Than WildWing smiled mischievously.  
  
"What is it", asked Canard.  
  
"I think he's gone mental", whispered Nosedive.  
  
Sky-High elbowed his clone.  
  
WildWing marched over to the two and looked them straight in the eyes. First Sky-High and than Nosedive, and than Sky-High and than once more Nosedive. He pointed at Nosedive.  
  
"This one is Nosedive", said WildWing.  
  
"Wing", said Tanya gently, "They're identical."  
  
"Yes", replied WildWIng, "But Nosedive has a sparkle, twinkle in his eye, I know my brother and this one is Nosedive."  
  
Than he pulled Nosedive off of the couch and faced his back, and pulled up his shirt.  
  
"And the mark that is right here", said WildWing pointing at a scar on Nosedive's back, "Would prove that this duck right here is Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade, and that one is Sky-High Flashblade."  
  
The ducks started to clap, well except for Nosedive and Sky-High.  
  
"You see baby brother", said WildWing, "Funny thing about genetics, it doesn't reproduce scars, that's something you obtain, not something you're born with. And another funny thing about life, is when you jump off of huge towers its more than likely going to leave a bruise."  
  
The two groaned, party time was over.  
  
"So this is what we're going to do", said WildWing, "You two are going to be left off the hook."  
  
Mallory and Canard stood up violently, but were pulled back by Tanya and Grin.  
  
"Tonight we're going to order in pizza, tomorrow we're going to go shopping for more clothes for Sky-High. But for starters, we're going to give Sky- High a middle name. How about Alexander?"  
  
"Where'd you get that", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well mom and dad named our middle names us after rescuers in the rescue and protecting field."  
  
"I didn't know that", said Nosedive.  
  
"Well that's because you don't listen to one thing that our parents say."  
  
Nosedive grinned.  
  
"Anyway I know that if they were going to have another child that was the name they were going to choose. So what do you say?"  
  
"Sounds great", said Sky-High.  
  
"Good", said WildWing, "So you are now Sky-High Alexander Flashblade."  
  
"Hey Wing", said Tanya, "What's your middle name?"  
  
"Edmond", said WildWing.  
  
"So it's the Flashblade family", mocked Canard, than into a normal tone, "WildWing Edmond Flashblade, Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade, and now Sky-High Alexander Flashblade. What in the world were your parents thinking when they named you?"  
  
"Quiet you", said Nosedive.  
  
"You're one to talk", replied WildWing, "Isn't that right Canard Alfonso Thunderbeak?"  
  
Canard blushed as the others laughed.  
  
"Hey everyone", said Duke, "It's Alfonso the cross dresser."  
  
Canard through his hands up in the air. It was going to be a long time before anyone forgot that one.  
  
Than Drake One's alarm started to beep, and…  
  
  
  
Author's Note ~ Sorry I'm too tired to continue, I'm going to bed now! I'll have the rest up later. Bye! 


	7. Indivdiuality

Author's Note ~ Congrats to Haruka on producing a great story!  
  
Also to Windress for finishing a masterpiece, you go girl! Keep writing, both of you!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 The group fled towards the saurians. When the approached they found themselves engulfed by drones. They shot off two missiles, which worked but didn't give them the highest result that they had hoped for. Than Nosedive was caught by Dragounous.  
  
"Well well well", said Dragounous, "Look what we have here. A little duckie. And not just any duck, WildWing's duck. His baby brother. So the price for this little rascal is going to be very high. Perhaps the mask?"  
  
Dragounous continued to ramble on, on the horrible things that he could do to Nosedive. Meanwhile Duke and Canard where on their way over to the opposing side to free Nosedive. Now WildWing needed to buy them some time.  
  
"It would be", said WildWing, "If that was my brother."  
  
Dragounous looked confused, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that that's not my brother."  
  
"You blind? If this is not your brother than where is he?"  
  
"I know that that is not Nosedive for that is the chameleon."  
  
"WildWing", exclaimed Nosedive, "I'm not the chameleon!"  
  
That outburst received a slash from Dragounous causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
WildWing flinched but tried as best as he could to show no pain.  
  
"You see Dragounous", said WildWing coolly, "This is my brother."  
  
He shoved Sky-High into view.  
  
"I think you are mistaken", said Dragounous, "That is not your brother but my employee Chameleon!"  
  
Sky-High moved closer to Dragounous. Than he pointed behind Dragounous where Chameleon lay.  
  
Dragounous' face dropped. He slashed Sky-High down as well to meet his clone.  
  
"Than who is this?"  
  
"Nosedive", screamed Duke and Canard like Indians. They jumped out from behind and lunched at Dragounous. Unfortunately Dragounous teleported his sorry butt out of there and was soon followed by his accompaniments.  
  
As for Nosedive and Sky-High the rest was blank. The two passed out.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 "They're sixteen WildWing", cried Mallory, "And they run the place!"  
  
7 "They do not", replied WildWing, "You are all nuts!"  
  
It had been about ten minutes as the group brought WildWing to kitchen to discuss their issues with Nosedive and Sky-High. Ever since they accident with the saurians the two had a whole lot of time on their hands having to stay in bed. But when they healed they put their schemes into action, and well no one was enjoying them. And than when the victims screamed their heads off, Nosedive and Sky-High would grow angry and say they couldn't take a joke and than pull more pranks on them.  
  
But Nosedive had been out of control lately, but after what had happened yesterday they had enough. It was during the hockey game, when Nosedive deliberately in spite messed up the play and let Mallory get clobbered by the opposing team. Than they watched Nosedive skate over to the bleachers where Sky-High was and receive a ten dollar bill.  
  
"WildWing we're just saying", said Duke, "That the kids are testing you!"  
  
"You're giving them too much credit", snapped WildWing, "They're sixteen!"  
  
"Our point exactly", said Tanya, "Sixteen, and look how upset we all are."  
  
"They're teenagers", WildWing shot right back, "What do you expect from them?"  
  
"Manner's would be nice", muttered Mallory.  
  
"Look whose talking", snapped WildWing, "You guys aren't exactly very flexible when it comes to them! They're sixteen years old; I'm not a parent, if you guys have a problem with them than you deal with it. Don't' come crying to me, because I honestly am getting sick of you guys coming and tattling on Dive and Sky."  
  
The group rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'm serious", said WildWing in response, "You guys just because we're related doesn't mean that I have control over them. I don't!"  
  
"Well you should", exclaimed Canard, "WildWing you're in charge of them!"  
  
"And I thought that one Nosedive was bad enough", said Mallory, "Now I have two of them to deal with!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it", asked WildWing!  
  
"I don't know or care", screamed Tanya, "But they messed up all of my lab sets, all of my chemistry items were misplaced, and replaced the bathroom hair gel, with acid! Luckily I caught that one in time. If not, well we don't want to get into that."  
  
"You guys Nosedive has never done this stuff before", said WildWing.  
  
"But what about Sky", asked Duke, "They're the perfect duo. Div has the plans, Sky figures a way to make them work, and than wa la you have double trouble!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that", snapped WildWing.  
  
"Wing like I said", said Duke, "They're testing you."  
  
"TESTING ME? Are you people crazy? How in the world are they testing, and better question what are they testing?"  
  
"To see how far they can go without getting in trouble", said Grin.  
  
Grin had remained silent the entire time, but now he felt he needed to bud in. His two little friends were not headed anywhere good and they needed punishment.  
  
"You're all crazy", exclaimed WildWing.  
  
"Wing", said Tanya gently, "Although they themselves might not realize it, the father they proceed in pranking and the further they go with not getting in trouble the quicker and more advanced their schemes are going to become, until they become menaces of society."  
  
"Okay that's it", said WildWing, "I have had enough of this. You're all out of your minds."  
  
"Than how do you explain the hockey game", shouted Canard.  
  
This took WildWing off guard, "What are you talking about, he messed up. You don't think that he purposefully let Mallory get hit do you?"  
  
Canard cursed, Tanya rolled her eyes, Duke Grin held back from laughing at the stupidity, and Mallory threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You know what Wing", said Tanya, "If you don't believe us than you go over last nights game."  
  
"I don't have to", said WildWing, "You guys are conveniently forgetting that I am not his father or mother. If you have a problem than you fix it."  
  
"Fine", said Canard, "I'll be looking forward to that."  
  
Canard marched out of the room, but was pulled back by WildWing.  
  
"Wait a minute hold up", retorted WildWing, "You touch either of them and than I'll have to play the big brother roll, don't make me do that Canard."  
  
"Canard we can't hit them", exclaimed Mallory, "I mean not the way you're intending."  
  
"Well what's your idea hot head", exclaimed Canard.  
  
Mallory's eyes bulged. It was a split second before the two started screaming at each other. But it all stopped as Nosedive and Sky-High walked in dressed identically.  
  
"What happened to your individuality", joked WildWing.  
  
"Oh this", said Nosedive, "Heh this going to be fun."  
  
"What is", asked Duke.  
  
"This", cried Sky-High pouring water all over Mallory and Canard.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"Thank you Mallory that'll be enough", said WildWing, "I guess you guys were right."  
  
He faced the two.  
  
"As for you two, that was completely out of hand. You weren't provoked or anything!"  
  
"Hey", exclaimed Nosedive, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Fine than you're not in trouble", said WildWing, "As for you", he looked as Sky-High, "Well you are."  
  
"I don't think so", snapped Sky-High.  
  
"Excuse me", asked WildWing.  
  
"You don't even know who I am", said Sky-High, "Wouldn't want to punish the wrong duck now would you?"  
  
Duke snickered at this as WildWing soon became red, he now realized what everyone had been saying.  
  
"That doesn't matter", shouted WildWing, "I know that you did it!"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Sky-High, "Watch this!"  
  
Sky-High bolted out of his view and pushed Nosedive into the closet. The two returned.  
  
"Okay now who did it", mocked Nosedive.  
  
Sky-High snickered.  
  
"Well that was entertaining", said Nosedive, "Come on let's go."  
  
Sky-High nodded as they departed the room leaving a blank WildWing.  
  
"Okay that's it", cried WildWing, "They're dead!"  
  
"What", chorused the group.  
  
"Look I know what you all want me to do but I can't do it. It's overstepping my boundary. But don't worry we'll get back at them, two can play at this game."  
  
"Look I don't want a prank war going on", exclaimed Tanya.  
  
"Hey nothing like that", said WildWing, "First we have to talk to them, and if that doesn't work than we can go to plan two."  
  
WildWing grinned mischievously.  
  
"It runs in the family", snickered Canard, "All in the family."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
Nosedive and Sky-High returned late, but regardless of them breaking a rule WildWing decided to talk to them.  
  
"Hey you two", said WildWing in the kitchen, "Come here."  
  
The two walked in.  
  
"Yeah", they asked.  
  
"Sit", he said.  
  
The two sat.  
  
"Now the two of for the last few weeks have completely horrible, little demons that run across and laugh at others expenses. A prank a week we could live with, but five a day now that's it you two. We have had enough. You can't keep doing this. And if you don't stop, or else."  
  
"That's totally not cool", said Nosedive.  
  
"Um excuse you", said Sky-High, "But I don't remember you being able to tell us apart."  
  
"You two aren't identical", shouted WildWing, "I can so tell you apart; Nosedive has a scar!"  
  
"Well than you're going to have to catch us!"  
  
"No need for that", said WildWIng, "I know that he's Dive, and you are Sky."  
  
"How", asked Nosedive.  
  
Sky-High slapped his head, "You just confirmed idiot!"  
  
Nosedive blushed.  
  
"Because", said WildWing, "Sky is the one with the smart mouth, and Nosedive is the one with the carefree attitude. Now why are you two acting like this? You both can do better than this! I know because before that whole accident with Dragounous you two were perfect angels! Now what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean", asked Nosedive.  
  
"I mean the two of you were just fine but than over the last few days you have been demons!"  
  
"Example being", inquired Sky-High.  
  
"Here's a few", said WildWing, "Blue dye in the bathroom, itching powder in replacement of baby powder, acid as hair gel, green hair spray, everyone's underwear hanging up over the computer for two days before we could get it down, trashing Canard's room, destroying Tanya's lab, redecorating Mallory's room with her make-up as paint, rearranging Grins' meditation crystals, shall I continue and its not funny!"  
  
"It is to us", chortled Nosedive.  
  
"Come on guys", said WildWing, "You all know better than this. Now what gives?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"You think better of him", exclaimed Nosedive, "Everyone likes him better!"  
  
Nosedive stood up.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing gently.  
  
"No", said Nosedive, "Everyone keeps talking on how he's the smart one, and how in the world could I have made a clone that's so brilliant when I'm so stupid and-"  
  
WildWIng walked over to his brother who was on the verge of tears. And embraced him.  
  
"Easy there Dive", said WildWing, "Easy baby, easy."  
  
Sky-High looked away.  
  
"Not so fast", said WildWing, "What's your story Sky?"  
  
"Well as crazy as this sounds I thought the same thing. You all like him better, I can't be fun, I can't be happy."  
  
Sky-High too looked like he was upset and about to cry.  
  
WildWing sat him and Nosedive down. He placed an arm over both of the teenagers.  
  
"Where is all this coming from", asked Canard.  
  
"We overheard you guys talking that night in the infirmary", said Nosedive. "We heard all of that stuff you said."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You know I think I'm going to start teaching Sky some of these medical procedures it would be nice to have some extra help around here", stated Tanya, "Plus it would be safer for all of us."  
  
"I don't know Tawn", said WildWing, "He's just a kid."  
  
"Yeah but he's not one of those regular kids Wing", said Canard, "He's all about his work. He would never ever do something stupid, or fun now that I think of it. He's so serious, he'd be perfect."  
  
"That is one kid that needs to lighten up", Duke.  
  
"I know", said Canard, "I was joking around with him and he didn't get it. It was like he doesn't see the point in fun."  
  
"Funny how Nosedive and he are identical", said Mallory, "I can't believe Nosedive's clone is a genius. I mean they do have the same genes right Tawn?"  
  
"Identical", replied Tanya.  
  
"Well than how do you get Sky out of Nosedive", asked Mallory, "I mean he's dedicated and determined and has realistic goals to accomplish, unlike Nosedive who is completely immature and childish. His big goal for life is to get the comic book he wanted."  
  
"I know", exclaimed Canard, "Nosedive is such a baby, that kid can't be serious for his life! He is always screwing things up and getting in the way. Where Sky would never do anything like that."  
  
"Yeah", said Duke, "That kid would have a stroke if he messed up, or emotional breakdown or something, I mean that kid would lose it, just completely lose it."  
  
~Present~  
  
"Aw guys", said WildWing, "They didn't mean any harm by it. They were just joking around."  
  
"Didn't come out that way", said Sky-High.  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive, "It came out mean!"  
  
"Look guys", said WildWing, "They didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. They just marveled at the fact on how different the two of you were and yet you were identical. That's all. They didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yeah well it sure didn't come out that way Wing", said Nosedive, "Admit it."  
  
"Okay from your point of view I see your point and I see where you're coming from, but guys listen to me when I say that everyone cares for you two, equally."  
  
"You sure", asked both teenagers.  
  
"Yes I'm sure", said WildWing, "And one that I know is that we should stop referring to you as the clones because than every time we title you two together we marvel on how different you are. So for starters can you two pick colors that you both like?"  
  
"What do you mean", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well I mean pick a color and than have all of your clothes based around it, that we can tell you apart and your personality will shine. Dive you want teal right?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"And Sky what do you want?"  
  
"Burgundy", replied Sky-High.  
  
"Okay good tomorrow we go shopping", said WildWing. "Now for you Sky would you like to become Tanya's apprentice?"  
  
"I don't know", said Sky-High, "Everyone would make fun of me and everything."  
  
"Sky-High forget them", cried WildWing, "You might be good at this!"  
  
"Yes", said Sky-High, "That would be neat. Okay I'll try it."  
  
"Good than you can do that", said WildWing, "And Nosedive…"  
  
"See Wing", cried Nosedive, "I'm good at nothing!"  
  
"Nosedive stop", sighed WildWing, "You're excellent at hockey, and that's exactly where you can start practicing."  
  
"That's boring! I'd rather be doing something fun, like jumping out of windows again!"  
  
"Fine Nosedive', said WildWing, "You know what if you want to spend your free time doing absolutely nothing I have no problem with that. You work hard as it is so you know what Dive it's your life, enjoy it."  
  
The two smiled this was going to work out after all.  
  
"Hey Wing" said Sky-High, "If this didn't work out what would you have done?"  
  
"Sent you to live with Phil", grinned WildWing.  
  
"EW", exclaimed the teenagers, "THAT'S EVIL!!!!"  
  
"It runs in the genes."  
  
The three burst out laughing.  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
  
  
"NOSEDIVE", shrieked Mallory at the top of her lungs, "WHEN I GET THIS OUT OF MY HAIR YOU"RE DEAD!!"  
  
Than at the other end of the hallway…  
  
"SKY-HIGH", bellowed Canard, "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS KNOT YOU"RE DEAD!!"  
  
It would good to have things back to normal.  
  
  
  
~10 Years Later On PuckWorld~  
  
PuckWorld Press  
  
(Newspaper)  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/DoubleTake.jpg  
  
Nosedive Flashblade breaks and makes stuntmen record history as he dropped out of a sixty-story building for the newest movie coming this summer called No Fear. For the movie the preparation that had to be made was intense and long. Alongside watching him were fellow Mighty Duck teammates Grin Hardwing, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Canard Thunderbeak, and Tanya Vanderblock. And of course his brother WildWing Flashblade. Also and who could forget his clone Sky-High Flashblade.  
  
It's funny how two identical beings can be so different. Sky-High works as Captain Paramedic on PuckWorld's Military services. It's amazing how his clone Nosedive Flashblade makes a living by jumping out of buildings, and running around with fire on top of him. Either way both are extremely successful.  
  
Although both are identical the personalities of the two are completely different. Spend one minute talking to the two of them and you'll immediately know who's who. They thank their success on their older brother WildWing, and the former team for supporting them throughout the entire time and allowing Sky-High and Nosedive to stay together and not get rid of the other one when Nosedive brought home his little accident.  
  
Congratulations boys you've both earned it! 


End file.
